Küss mich
by jinkizu
Summary: Küsse passieren! Andauernd! Es gab Zauberer und Hexen und auch Muggel die taten es. Bereits bei den geringsten Anlässen. Sie küssten sich. Also warum machte er darum so ein Drama? Es war nichts besonderes, wenn er es auch tat. Müde rieb er sich über das Gesicht. Das war eine Lüge. Er tat es nie. Er hat es auch noch nie wirklich getan. Bis jetzt. Und warum ausgerechnet sie?
1. Chapter 1

Das war mit Abstand das Lächerlichste was Dumbledore jemals in den Sinn gekommen war. Aufgrund neuer Auflagen in den Schulrecht war jeder Lehrer gezwungen ein Gutachten über sich erstellen zu lassen. Ein psychiatrisches Gutachten, wohlgemerkt. Eigentlich hatte er dieser Verordnung keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt, da er dachte niemand würde es wagen ihn dazu zu zwingen zu einem Psychiater zu gehen. Er hatte sich geirrt.

Dumbledore hatte ihn heute Morgen zu sich beordert und ihm beinahe Kommentarlos seinen Termin überreicht, der bereits heute Nachmittag war. Auf dem schlichten Zettel stand lediglich eine Adresse vor der er sich im Augenblick befand. Hätte ihm Dumbledore nicht mit dem Rauswurf gedroht, dann wäre er bestimmt nicht hier. Seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und betrat das Gebäude. Am Ende des dunklen Flures entdeckte er eine offene Tür.

Ein weicher Teppich verschluckte seine Schritte, als er sich darauf zu bewegte. An den Wände zu beiden Seiten hingen einfach Kunstdrucke mit ländlichen Motiven. Muggelbilder. Sie waren starr und nichts regte sich darauf. Er kannte solche Bilder aus seiner Kindheit. Im Haus seiner Eltern hingen auch solche Bilder. Natürlich waren diese tausendmal hässlicher und schäbiger gewesen. Hastig verdrängte er diese Erinnerungen und ging entschlossen weiter.

Kurz klopfte er und trat dann ein. Eine Frau stand ihm den Rücken zugewandt über den Schreibtisch gebeugt und bot ihm so einen herrlichen Anblick auf ihr wohlgeformtes Hinterteil das in einem engen knielangen Rock steckte. Sein Blick glitt nach unten. Ausgiebig musterte er ihre bestrumpften Beine. Schwarze Strümpfe mit einer Naht und schwarze Pumps. Er würde gerne behaupten, dass ihn dieser Anblick kalt ließ, aber das wäre selbst vor ihm eine dreiste Lüge gewesen. Diese Frau besaß scheinbar Feuer und Sexappeal – eine gefährliche und zugleich interessante Mischung.

„Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, Mr. Snape. Ich bin gleich ganz für Sie da!", hörte er gedämpft ihre Stimme.

„Professor Snape!", korrigierte er sie gelassen.

„So viel Zeit muss sein!", fügte er arrogant noch an und nahm auf dem hochlehnigen Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch Platz.

Interessiert sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Außer dem Schreibtisch und einem weiteren Stuhl gab es hier noch eine Unmenge an Büchern. Mehr Bücher als er selbst besaß. Neugierig betrachtete er einige der Buchtitel. Neben den bedeutendsten Werken aus der Zauberwelt, gab es fast genauso viele aus der Muggelwelt.

Egal wer sie war, sie wurde von Minute zu Minute immer interessanter, schoss es ihm in dem Moment durch den Kopf, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh zu sitzen.

„Miss Granger!", stieß er überrascht aus.

„Dr. Granger!", korrigierte sie ihn sanft, lächelte ihn milde an und nahm ihm gegenüber auf dem zweiten Stuhl Platz.

„Soviel Zeit muss sein.", wiederholte sie seinen Satz von vorhin.

Für ihn war das sein Stichwort sich zu erheben. Auf keinen Fall würde er mit einer ehemaligen Schülerin und schon gar nicht mit dieser hier, egal worüber auch immer reden. Sie war in seiner Klasse eine Besserwisserin der schlimmsten Sorte gewesen.

„Dr. Granger", kam es jede Silbe dabei betonend gepresst über seine Lippen.

„Ich kann nur annehmen, dass ich aufgrund des zugegeben manchmal seltsamen Humors von Professor Dumbledore hier gelandet bin. Daher werden Sie sicher verstehen, wenn ich nicht eine Sekunde länger zu bleiben gedenke!"

Damit war Dumbledore eindeutig zu weit gegangen und das würde er ihm auch sofort mitteilen. Entschlossen wandte er sich der Tür zu und riss diese auf.

„Professor Snape!", rief sie hinter ihm her.

„Einen Moment noch, bitte!"

Sie hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und auch ihre Bedenken gegenüber dem Ministerium geäußert. Niemals würde Professor Snape sich ihr in irgendeiner Form anvertrauen. Deshalb hatte sie auch einen anderen Psychiater vorgeschlagen. Ihr Vorschlag wurde, mit der Begründung ihre Ausbildung sowohl in der Magischenwelt, wie auch Muggelwelt, mache sie zu der besten Wahl für eine objektive Berurteilung, abgelehnt. Nun sah sie sich konfrontiert mit einem äußerst wütenden Snape. Das hier würde bestimmt kein leichtes Unterfangen werden.

„Das Ministerium möchte eine genaue Beurteilung Ihrer psychischen Verfassung von mir. Es liegt nun an Ihnen wie diese ausfallen soll!"

Es lag ihr nicht irgendjemanden zu drohen, aber Severus Snape zwang sie zu solchen Mitteln. Ihr war klar, nur wegen einer bloßen Bitte, würde er niemals bleiben. Um keinen Preis der Welt. Sie konnte es beinahe vor sich sehen, wie er durch die Nase die Luft in seine Lungen sog. Dafür würde er sie bestimmt für immer hassen und für den Rest ihres Lebens verfluchen. Mehr als widerwillig kehrte er zu seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm starr darauf Platz.

„Dann lassen Sie uns das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen!", brachte er knurrend über die Lippen, doch in seinen Augen stand noch viel mehr.

Er hatte nicht vor sie mit dieser Drohung davon kommen zu lassen. Jetzt mochte vielleicht sie am Zuge sein, aber das konnte sich auch wieder schnell ändern. Spätestens dann, wenn er sein positives Gutachten, das ihn dazu berechtigte weiterhin ungehindert zu unterrichten, in der Tasche hatte. Dann würde er sich noch einmal mit Dr. Granger befassen. Ausführlich befassen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein ängstliches Schlucken unterdrücken. Sie hatte ihn zehn Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen. So lange war sie nun bereits von Hogwarts fort und doch … gewisse Dinge ändern sich wohl nie und zu diesen Dingen gehörte eindeutig auch er. Wie schon damals als Schülerin, schaffte er es beinahe mühelos ihr Angst zu machen. Energisch zwang sie sich dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte einen Doktortitel als Psychiaterin und im Zuge ihres Studiums hatte sie gelernt mit ihren Ängsten umzugehen. Auch mit den Dummen.

Vor einem Mann wie Severus Snape Angst zu haben war eindeutig dumm, oder? Er war einst ein Todesser und der engste Vertraute von Voldemort gewesen. Wer weiß welche Abgründe dieser Mann kannte? Oder zu was er fähig war und wie viel sie davon wissen wollte? Tief holte sie Luft. Sie musste damit aufhören darüber nachzudenken, denn sonst würde man, er, sie für nicht sonderlich professionell halten.

„Nun dann lassen Sie uns beginnen!", schlug sie vor und griff nach ihrem Notizbuch und einen Stift. Ein verächtlicher Laut aus seinem Munde war seine Antwort darauf. Herimone holte tief Luft und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Lass dich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen!", redete sie sich selbst energisch zu.

„Gut! Umso schneller sind wir fertig! Stellen Sie Ihre Fragen, aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass Ihnen meine Antworten gefallen!" Er war ein Zyniker durch und durch und einmal mehr brach dieser aus ihm heraus. Das hier würde ganz bestimmt nicht leicht werden, denn er tat alles dafür, dass es das nicht wurde.

„Zuerst werde ich Ihnen ein paar persönliche Fragen stellen …", weiter kam sie nicht. Scharf wurde sie von Snape unterbrochen.

„Welche Fragen?", verlangte er streng zu wissen.

„Allgemeine Fragen, sowie Ihr Name, der Name Ihrer Eltern, Ihr Geburtsdatum …", zählte sie auf und wurde prompt wieder von ihm unterbrochen.

„Mein Geburtsdatum geht Sie nichts an!", sagte er grob. „Und den Rest kennen Sie bereits, darauf brauchen Sie meine Antworten nicht!"

Hastig senkte Hermione ihren Kopf um ein Grinsen zu verbergen. Bisher dachte sie nur Frauen hätten Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Alter, aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt und nicht nur damit. Sie war auch immer der Meinung Professor Snape besaß keinerlei Schwächen und irgendwie, fand sie, machte ihn das in diesem Augenblick in ihren Augen menschlicher. Irgendwie ließ ihn das in einem vollkommen anderem Licht erscheinen.

„Ich nehme mal an Sie sind so zwischen Mitte – Ende vierzig, also ungefähr so alt wie Lily und James Potter gewesen wären, da Sie ja zur gleichen Zeit wie die Beiden die Schule besucht haben!"

Diese Bemerkung saß, wie sie unschwer erkennen konnte. Er hatte bei ihren Worten so fest die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, sodass nur noch eine dünne weiße Linie sichtbar war. Sie hatte offensichtlich einen Nerv getroffen.

„Sie wirken etwas angespannt, daher schlage ich vor mit etwas Leichtem zu beginnen!" Hermione fühlte sich wieder auf vertrautem Terrain.

Hier war ihr Büro und nicht das Seinige. Die Zeiten, in den er es so mühelos schaffte sie einzuschüchtern war unwiederbringlich vorbei. Oder? Ein weiterer Todesblick war alles was sie als Antwort von ihm erhielt. Der einzige Grund warum er noch nicht fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hatte, war bestimmt der, dass er bei einem vernichtenden Gutachten von ihr die Gefahr bestand, dass er seine Anstellung verlor und dazu noch seinen geliebten Kerker.

Ob ihre Bluse aus Seide war? Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung schien der Stoff sich flüsternd in Bewegung zu setzten. Fasziniert ertappte er sich dabei wie er sie konzentriert anstarrte um sich keiner dieser winzig kleinen Stoffwellen entgehen zu lassen. Die Farbe war nicht weiß, auch kein beige, eher cremeweiß mit einem Hauch von Gold. Diese Farbe würde jede andere Frau blass erscheinen lassen, aber sie nicht. Sie verstärkte nur noch ihre Ausstrahlung.

Aus der langweiligen, spröden Grangergöre war eine, wie er sich widerwillig eingestehen musste, eine erwachsene Frau geworden. Sie bestach nicht durch außergewöhnliche Schönheit, nicht das sie hässlich gewesen wäre, aber auch nicht übertrieben hübsch. Sie war gerade so, dass man sie natürlich schön nennen konnte. Das einzig störende, das er an ihr entdecken konnte, war der strenge Knoten zu dem sie ihr Haar hochgesteckt hatte.

Es ließ sie älter und härter wirken. Ein Widerspruch in sich, denn alles andere an ihr war weich und weiblich. Vollkommen in seine Betrachtungen versunken, entgingen ihm ihre nächsten Worte. Starr blickte er sie finster an. Sie würde es bestimmt nicht wagen eine Antwort von ihm einzufordern. Schon alleine ihre Bemerkung zuvor – das sie es wagte und Lily ins Spiel brachte, dass würde er sie beizeiten büßen lassen. Doch zuvor würde er so tun, als würde er sich fügen und ihr Antworten geben.

Welche, das entschied er. Ein verschlagenes Grinsen wollte sich auf seinen Lippen legen. Hastig unterdrückte er es. Sie sollte es nicht sehen. Erneut betrachtete er sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Vermutlich hatte sie ihre Kleidung unter dem Aspekt ausgewählt kühl und geschäftig zu wirken, aber in seinen Augen war ihr Bemühen fehlgeschlagen. Die bis oben zugeknöpfte Bluse ließ ihn nur daran denken, was sie darunter vor ihm verbarg.

„Wie lange unterrichten Sie schon in Hogwarts?"

Diese Frage riss ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen. Wie lange eigentlich? Er hatte nie die Jahre gezählt. Plötzlich fühlte er wie sich eine eiserne Klammer um sein Herz legte. Mit Lilys Tod hatte es begonnen. Damals war er zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte um seine Hilfe gefleht. Er wollte Lily retten, doch es war zu spät gewesen. Der dunkle Lord … glühender Hass stieg in ihm empor, wie immer wenn er an ihn dachte, war ihm zuvor gekommen und hatte die Tat schon vollbracht. In jener Nacht glaubte er alles verloren zu haben. Einzig sein Wort Dumbledore gegenüber hielt ihn, gezwungenermaßen, am Leben.

„Ist das wichtig?", verlangte er tonlos zu wissen. Er sah wie sie bereits eine Zahl eintrug. Sie schien es zu wissen. Dr. Granger kannte schon zu viele seiner Geheimnisse und er würde nicht dazu beitragen, dass es noch mehr wurden.

„Was empfinden Sie, wenn Sie im Klassenzimmer stehen?"

Das war wohl mit Abstand die dümmste Frage, die irgendjemand ihm jemals gestellt hatte. Was er empfand tat hier nichts zur Sache und ging auch niemanden etwas an, aber das konnte er ihr schwer auf die Nase binden. Genauso wenig, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er das Klassenzimmer betrat, darauf hoffte, diesem genauso schnell wieder entfliehen zu können. Die einzigen Freuden am Unterrichten die er kannte, waren, wenn er sich wieder einmal bestätigt sah, dass er lediglich seine Zeit vergeudete. Die meisten Kinder waren einfach unfähig den tieferen Sinn eines perfekt gebrauten Trankes zu begreifen, noch konnten sie den gewonnen Nutzen daraus ziehen.

Gift war schon immer eine perfekte Waffe gewesen, aber sie forderte den Verstand eines klugen Geistes und nicht den eines stumpfsinnigen, dummen Kindes. Wann würden das endlich alle begreifen? Lautlos seufzte er. Er würde das vermutlich nicht mehr erleben.

„Haben Sie Freude an ihrem Beruf?"

Diese Frage traf ihn unvorbereitet. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand diese gestellt. Er hatte auch noch nie darüber nachgedacht.

„Könnten Sie sich vorstellen etwas anderes zu tun?"

Bisher hatte er keine ihrer Fragen beantwortet und doch zwangen sie ihn dazu ausführlich darüber nach zu denken. Ob sie das wusste?

„Haben Sie sich jemals darüber Gedanken gemacht, warum Sie diesen Beruf nach all den Jahren noch immer ausüben?"

Diese Frage war leicht zu beantworten für ihn. Er hatte nichts anders gelernt. Außer natürlich ein Spion zu sein. Aber in Zeiten des Friedens wurden diese Dienste nicht gebraucht.

„Ich liebe meinen Beruf. Kinder zu unterrichten ist eine wahre Inspiration. Jedes Mal bin ich aufs Neue erstaunt was sich in ihren Köpfen so abspielt!", antwortete er höhnisch, ehe er es noch verhindern konnte.

Fragend hob Hermione eine Augenbraue. Diese Geste könnte von ihm stammen, denn auch er behalf sich damit, wenn … Moment mal, diese Geste war von ihm. Gerade wollte er sie darauf hinweisen, doch sie war schneller.

„Wenn Sie die Sache nicht ernst nehmen können, werde ich diese Sitzung abbrechen und ihre Akte an Dumbledore zurückschicken!"

Nun war er es, der eine Augenbraue hochzog. Überrascht und erbost betrachtete er sie.

„Das ist nun das zweite Mal, dass Sie mir drohen!", warnte er sie leise.

Herimone zählte innerlich bis Zehn um ihr wild schlagendes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Das hier war Severus Snape. Sein ganzes Leben lang war er ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln gewesen. Er würde es ihr niemals leicht machen und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr das Spaß machte. Endlich jemand mit einem wachen Geist. Bisher hatte sie eine einzige Antwort erhalten und diese triefte vor Hohn.

„Dann hören Sie damit auf sich wie ein bockiges Kind zu gebären!", forderte sie streng. Abwehrend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, dabei blickte er sie kalt an. Offensichtlich war es ihr gelungen ihn noch weiter gegen sich aufzubringen.

„Stellen Sie ihre Fragen!", sagte er mit Grabesstimme.

Sie hatte einen kleinen Erfolg erzielt, aber wirklich glücklich sollte sie darüber nicht werden, dafür würde er schon sorgen, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Erneut beschlich sie das Gefühl sich auf sehr gefährliches Terrain zu begeben. Entschlossen betrachtete sie ihren Fragebogen. Diese standardisierten Fragen würden ihr bei ihm nicht helfen. Also riss sie das Blatt einfach heraus, knüllte es zusammen und warf es fort. Vor ihr lag nun ein vollkommen leeres Blatt. Sie sah hoch zu ihm und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Erzählen Sie mir woran Sie gerade denken!", forderte sie ihn auf und erntete dafür einen sonderbaren Blick von ihm.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie die Antwort darauf hören wollen!"

Akribisch schrieb sie sich seine Worte auf, bevor sie etwas dazu sagte.

„Das zu entscheiden können Sie ruhig mir überlassen!"

Er brachte ihr Herz zum schneller schlagen, ob er das wusste? Denn bei seinen Worten dachte sie kurz er wollte über sie reden und irgendwie wusste sie nicht ob sie das stören oder freuen sollte. Unmerklich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und versuchte konzentriert vorzufahren.

„Dr. Granger sind Sie verheiratet?"

Hermione öffnete den Mund um ihm zu sagen, dass ihn das nichts anginge, aber ein Blick in seine Augen hielt sie davor zurück und zwang sie beinahe ihm zu antworten.

„Nein", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Warum nicht?" Warum fragte er? Was bezweckte er damit?

„Ich bin es … der – die die Fragen stellt!" Sie musste das Gespräch wieder an sich bringen und es nicht ihm überlassen. Sie sollte es sein, die Fragen stellt und er sollte der sein, der sie beantworten sollte und nicht umgekehrt.

„Sie reden Unfug!", kam es schlicht von ihm. Gespannt faltete sie ihre Hände vor sich auf dem Blatt.

„Unfug? Wie sehen Sie sich selbst?", versuchte sie erneut etwas aus ihm herauszulocken. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich finster zusammen und machten so deutlich was er von dieser Frage hielt.

„Wie sollten diese Fragen dazu beitragen meine Kompetenzen als Lehrer zu bestätigen?", verlangte er, statt einer Antwort, von ihr zu wissen.

„Wie wir uns sehen und was wir tun macht uns zu dem wie wir sind!", stellte sie gelassen klar.

„Was ist das? Taschenpsychologie?", kam es abschätzig von ihm. Sie versuchte ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, aber das würde er nicht zu lassen. Niemals. Langsam erhob sich Hermione und holte tief Luft.

„Es wird wohl das Beste sein die Sitzung abzubrechen … Ich werde Professor Dumbeldore bitten sich nach jemand anderen für Sie umzusehen!", schlug sie ihm vor und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Ärgerlich runzelte er bei ihren Worten die Stirn. Einen weiteren Seelenklempner würde er nicht ertragen. Außerdem hatte er auf das Donnerwetter das ihn bei Dumbledore erwarteten würde absolut keine Lust. Hatte nicht er ausdrücklich darauf bestanden das er hier her kam und wenn er unverrichteter Dinge wieder ging, würde er für sehr lange Zeit keine Ruhe mehr haben.

„Warten Sie!" Schwer kamen ihm diese Worte über die Lippen.

„Worauf? Das Sie erneut nichts unversucht lassen um keine meiner Fragen zu beantworten, oder höchstens mit einer Gegenfrage?", erwiderte sie schnippisch und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

Gerade diesen Moment hatte er gewählt und sich erhoben. Dicht stand er vor ihr. Sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Dadurch verlor sie kurz ihr Gleichgewicht und automatisch hielt er sie, um sie zu stützen, an den Armen fest. Hermione war sich seiner hohen, dunklen Gestalt immer bewusst gewesen, doch zum ersten Mal nahm sie den Mann in ihm wahr.

Er war nicht der Traum einer Frau. An ihm war, weiß Gott nichts, das eine Frau dazu animierte sich Schutz suchend an ihn zu schmiegen. Obwohl er hatte ihr einmal das Leben gerettet. Plötzlich hob er die Hände und legte sie um ihr Gesicht und wie als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt, presste er seine Lippen auf die ihrigen und küsste sie.


	2. Chapter 2

Vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Reviews, Liesl Snake und Nine! Ich gebs zu, ich hatte ein paar Bedenken bei dieser Geschichte, darum durfte sie auch erstmal einige Monate in meinem PC herumtümpeln, bevor ich mich dazu durchringen konnte sie doch online zu stellen. Schön, dass der Anfang gefällt. :-)

lg jinkizu

„Das wird Sie nicht um meine Fragen herum bringen!", wisperte sie atemlos, sobald er sie losließ.

Er küsste keine Frauen. Er küsste niemanden. Warum sie? Sie hatte ihn gezwungen hier zu bleiben und ihm gedroht. Hermione Granger war ihm aufgezwungen worden und er konnte sie nicht leiden. Und doch stand er hier und küsste sie.

„Was willst du wissen?" Er hatte sie losgelassen, stand aber noch immer dicht vor ihr. Zu dicht. Vermutlich sollte er Abstand zwischen ihr und sich bringen, nur wollte er das nicht, also blieb er.

„Alles!"

Diese Antwort ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Es gab niemanden auf dieser Welt, der alles von ihm wusste. Nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore. Der glaubte immer nur alles zu wissen, was aber nicht stimmte.

„Das ist mehr als gut für dich ist!", sagte er leise. Sanft strich er mit den Fingern über ihren Nacken. Sie wich ihm nicht aus und schlug auch nicht nach ihm. Konnte es sein, dass ihr seine Annäherungen nicht unwillkommen waren?

„Das zu entscheiden kannst du ruhig mir überlassen!" Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihn zu duzen, obwohl er es die ganze Zeit schon tat. Das war unprofessionell. Und der Kuss war es nicht?

Fest presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie musste die Kontrolle wieder zurück erlangen. Es war ihre Aufgabe das Gespräch zu leiten und nicht sich von ihm küssen zu lassen. Sie glaubte immer noch die Wärme seines Mundes auf den ihrigen zu spüren. Hastig verdrängte sie diese Gedanken. Severus Snape war kein Mann für sie.

Er war viel zu alt, viel zu zynisch und vor allem war er ihr Lehrer gewesen. Nein, das konnte nicht gut gehen. Auf keinen Fall, auch wenn er gut küssen konnte. Jedenfalls glaubte sie das. Es ging alles viel zu schnell um es wirklich genießen zu können. Andererseits ihr Herz schlug immer noch zu schnell und warum war ihr auf einmal so heiß? Leise räusperte Hermione sich.

„Setzten Sie sich und lassen Sie uns mit unserem Gespräch vorfahren.", schlug sie vor und versuchte dabei gelassen zu wirken.

„Ah dein Frage- und Antwortspiel. Was gibst du mir für eine Antwort?" Herausforderung lag ihn seiner Stimme. War das seine Rache für ihre Drohungen gegen ihn?

„Was willst du?", fragte sie gepresst.

„Einen Kuss für jede Antwort!" Nun war sie sich sicher, dass er sie für ihre Dreistigkeit bezahlen lassen wollte. Er versuchte nur sie aus der Fassung zu bringen, damit er sich nicht ihren Fragen stellen musste. Aber nicht mit ihr!

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" Küssen war eine Sache, sich wieder küssen zu lassen bestimmt die falsche Sache.

„Es wird das Beste sein einen anderen Psychiater für dich zu suchen. Ich bin offensichtlich die falsche Person dafür!" Hermione ging auf sicheren Abstand hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

„Sie laufen weg?", provozierte er sie. Er war noch nicht fertig mit ihr. Als er hier ankam, nahm er sie zuerst als attraktive Frau war, dann als ehemalig, nervige Schülerin, die ihn bedrohte und nun sah er irgendwie beides in ihr und das verwirrte ihn.

„Ganz sicher nicht, aber ...", widersprach sie heftig.

„Tun Sie ihre Arbeit! Ich möchte sehen was Sie können!", fiel er ihr hart ins Wort.

„Dann setzten Sie sich und beantworten, verdammt noch mal, meine Fragen!", forderte sie wütend. Hermione Granger hatte Mut, aber daran bestand nie der geringste Zweifel. Mut hatte sie bereits als Schülerin bewiesen.

„Ich gestatte Ihnen eine einzelne Frage – also wählen Sie weise!" Scheinbar gelassen nahm er wieder Platz und wartete. Hermione kam um ihren Schreibtisch herum und setze sich ebenfalls.

Eine Frage. Was nur sollte sie ihn fragen?

„Warum hast du das getan?" Bevor sie es noch verhindern konnte, purzelte diese Frage aus ihr heraus. Hier bot sich für sie die einmalige Chance ihn alles Fragen zu können und was tat sie? Sie wollte nur wissen warum er sie geküsst hatte.

„Weil ich es wissen wollte!", antwortete er.

„Was?"

Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Eine Frage. Das hier ist schon die Zweite!" Severus erhob sich.

„Sie wissen das ich gut bin in meinem Beruf, nicht das ich Ihre Bestätigung brauchen würde und auch das niemand durch meine Hand, außer er verdient es, zu Schaden kommt.", sagte er und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

„Alles andere, was Sie zweifellos noch interessieren könnte, erfahren Sie bestimmt nicht hier von mir. Das hat hier nichts verloren!"

~ ° ~

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich von ihm ausgetrickst. Er war einfach gegangen und hatte sie mit tausend Fragen zurückgelassen, ohne auch nur eine von den ihrigen wirklich zu beantworten. Leider hatte er Recht mit seinen Argumenten. Auch zu ihrer Schulzeit war er zwar ein fürchterlicher Lehrer gewesen, aber er hatte sie beschützt und dafür gesorgt, dass ihr kein Leid geschah, kein wirkliches Leid zumindest – ihn als Lehrer zu haben war oft Leid genug gewesen, und so würde auch ihre Beurteilung über ihn ausfallen.

Nachdenklich nagte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Der Kuss stand für sie immer noch im Raum. Er war überraschend, aber nicht unangenehm gewesen. Aufwühlend in einer sehr erregenden Art und Weise. Er war ihr Lehrer gewesen und alt … Nein nicht alt. Älter, aber dennoch noch ansehnlich, wenn man schwarz mag. Oder seine unangenehme Art und seine zynischen Bemerkungen.

Oder sein beständiges Augenbrauen hochziehen, was einem das Gefühl vermittelte, man hätte entweder etwas sehr Dummes oder etwas Falsches gesagt. Seufzend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Er verwirrte sie. Das hatte er schon als Lehrer gekonnt, niemals glaubte sie seinen Maßstäben gerecht werden zu können, und wies aussah konnte er es auch heute noch.

Seine Augen, sie mochte seine Augen. Schwarz wie die Nacht waren sie und dahinter verbarg er viele Geheimnisse. Viele die einem Nachts den Schlaf rauben konnten. Oder war es doch der Kuss, der sie bestimmt heute noch sehr viele Stunden ins Grübeln bringen würde? „Nicht darüber nachdenken, Hermione!", ermahnte sie sich selbst und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Schläfen. Ihr Blick hing dabei noch immer an der Tür hinter der gerade verschwunden war.

~ ° ~

„Wie lief es?" Dumbledore schien bereits auf ihn gelauert zu haben. Machte er sich Sorgen um ihn? Wohl kaum.

„Ich war dort. Das muss genügen!", erwiderte er knapp und ließ den alten Schulleiter stehen.

Alarmiert blickte dieser hinter ihm her. Sollte er sich Sorgen machen? Ob mit Miss Granger alles in Ordnung war? Er konnte es nur hoffen. Er würde eine Eule zu ihr schicken um sich dessen selbst zu vergewissern. Severus war schon immer ein schwieriger Junge gewesen, der Probleme magisch anzog. Vielleicht war es nicht seine beste Entscheidung gewesen ihn zu Hermione zu schicken? Sie war ein gutes Kind und Severus.

Er sollte wirklich gleich in die Eulerei gehen und ihr eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Das Ministerium und seine verrückten Ideen. Gerade Severus zu einem Psychiater zu schicken, war mit Abstand die dümmste Idee, in einer Reihe von dummen Ideen, die ihnen einfallen konnte.

~ ° ~

Wie lief es? Gut auf eine seltsame Art. Er hatte geküsst. Er hatte andere Lippen auf den seinigen gespürt. Wie lange war das her gewesen? Zu lange offensichtlich, den er hegte den Wunsch es wieder zu tun und zwar mit den gleichen Lippen. Hermione Granger – er wusste nicht viel über sie, aber das konnte er ändern. Er wollte alles über sie wissen. Was hatte sie getan, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte? Warum diese Berufswahl? Obwohl das war leicht. Ihm war noch nie ein so neugieriger und wissbegieriger Mensch wie sie begegnet. Es gab bestimmt in ganz Hogwarts kein Buch mehr, dass sie damals nicht gelesen hatte.

Der Kuss war etwas unüberlegtes, spontanes gewesen. Er neigte normalerweise nicht zu emotionalen Handeln. Seine stärkste Waffe, neben seinem Verstand, war sein wohldurchdachtes Agieren. Severus lief in seinen Gemächern unruhig auf und ab. Es gab keine vernünftige Erklärung für das was er getan hatte und vermutlich würde sich Hermione gerade ausgiebig über ihn beschweren.

Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Sein Benehmen war schlicht unmöglich gewesen. Andererseits vielleicht war es das sogar wert gewesen. Um seine Lippen legte sich ein leichtes Grinsen. Schnell ließ er es wieder verschwinden. Er lächelte nie. Gerade wollte er sich ein Buch schnappen, als Dumbeldore in seine Räume gestürmt kam.

„Was hast du getan?", verlangte dieser zu erfahren. Das ging ja schnell. Schneller als erwartet.

„Sag du es mir. Du scheinst darauf bereits eine Antwort zu haben!", erwiderte Severus und blickte abwartend auf Albus. Was hatte Hermione ihm erzählt?

„Ich habe Dr. Granger eine Nachricht geschickt und eine äußerst beunruhigende Nachricht von ihr erhalten. Kannst du mir erklären was in ihrer Parxis vorgefallen ist?", verlangte Albus streng. Hermione hatte wirklich keine Zeit vergeudet sich über ihn zu beschweren.

„Nun ich ...", begann Severus zögernd. Das war schwer zu erklären.

„Ich kann mir schon denken, was du getan hast. Die arme Dr. Granger musste deinen Unmut ertragen, nur weil ich dich zu diesem Termin gezwungen habe!", warf ihm Albus vor.

Sie hatte also nichts von dem Kuss verraten? Warum nicht? Fragen über Fragen und er kannte keine einzige Antwort und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Jedenfalls wirst du dich nächstes Mal gefälligst benehmen. Ich möchte nicht wieder von Dr. Granger solch eine Nachricht erhalten!" Albus hielt ein Stück Pergament in die Höhe und nur zu gerne hätte Severus es ihm entrissen um den genauen Inhalt studieren zu können, aber sie war leider außer seiner Reichweite.

„Was meintest du genau mit nächstes Mal?", fragte er plötzlich stutzig geworden. Hatte sie ihm nicht richtig zugehört? Er brauchte vielleicht vieles, aber bestimmt keine Therapie. Das war Zeitvergeudung.

„Dr. Granger ist zur Überzeugung gelangt eine normale Sitzung würde bei dir nichts bringen und ich neige dazu ihr in diesem Punkt beizupflichten. Hier ist eine neue Adresse. Du wirst dich morgen Abend dort einfinden und ich rate dir dich zu benehmen und pünktlich zu sein!", sagte Albus, verschwand wieder und ließ einen ziemlich ratlosen Severus Snape zurück. Grübelnd schritt er in seinem Gemach auf und ab. Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen. Wegen des Kusses?

Küsse passieren! Andauernd! Es gab Zauberer und Hexen und auch Muggel die taten es. Bereits bei den geringsten Anlässen. Sie küssten sich. Also warum machte er darum so ein Drama? Es war nichts besonderes, wenn er es auch tat. Müde rieb er sich über das Gesicht. Das war eine Lüge. Er tat es nie. Er hat es auch noch nie wirklich getan. Bis jetzt. Und warum ausgerechnet sie? Diese Fragen trieben ihn noch in den Wahnsinn und automatisch dachte er wieder daran, als es passierte …


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank, Tabby McAbby, für deinen Kommentar! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Geschichte auch weiterhin.

Liebe Grüße und schöne Feiertage!

jinkizu

„Ich dachte ich hätte deutlich gemacht, dass ich keinerlei Interesse an ihrem Frage- und Antwortspiel habe?", sagte er sobald er das Haus betreten hatte.

Diesmal brachte ihn die Adresse zu einem schmucken kleinen Häuschen. Irgendjemand hatte sich viel Mühe geben es freundlich und hell einzurichten. Auch wenn er düstere Farben bevorzugte, so gefiel ihm hier die warmen Töne, die vorherrschten. Es passte zum Haus und seiner Bewohnerin – Hermione Granger.

„Eine private Sitzung in ihrem Haus?"

Neugierig betrachtete er sie. Statt einem Rock und einer Bluse, trug sie heute ein dunkle Hose und einen beigefarbenen Pulli. Ihre Kleidung war nicht dazu angetan gefallen zu erregen.

„Das ist keine Sitzung. Sie schulden mir noch eine Erklärung für Ihr Verhalten in meiner Praxis!"

Bedächtig kam er auf sie zu. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen.

„Was haben Sie Dumbledore geschrieben?" In seiner Stimme lag ein dunkler, knurrender Ton und sollte ihr Furcht einflößen. Und tatsächlich wich sie vor ihm ein Stück zurück.

„Wie kommt es, dass wieder Sie die Fragen stellen?" Sie war wütend.

„Sie werden sich jetzt setzten und sich wie ein zivilisierter Mensch benehmen!", verlangte sie streng.

Dabei hatte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften gestützt und sah zu allem entschlossen aus. Ein Anblick der ihn nicht kalt ließ und ihn an viele andere Dinge, die rein gar nichts mit einer psychiatrischen Sitzung zu tun hatten, denken. Dinge die Miss Granger bestimmt nicht gutheißen würde. Oder vielleicht doch? Er fühlte Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Diese Frau ließ ihn eindeutig nicht kalt. Tief holte er Luft und ließ sich auf ihre Couch fallen.

„Also?", hakte er nach.

Abwartend sah sie auf ihn herab. Das war etwas was ihm gar nicht gefiel.

„Also was?" Geduld schien nicht ihre Stärke zu sein.

„Haben Sie es ihm erzählt?"

Der Kuss schien ihn genauso beschäftigt zu haben, wie sie. Hermione hatte versucht ihn zu verdrängen und zu vergessen, aber sie war kläglich gescheitert. Immer wieder dachte sie daran und wie es war als er sie geküsst hatte. Es war nur ein Kuss gewesen. Eine kurze Berührung seiner Lippen auf den ihrigen. Nichts weiter. Keine große Sache, kein Drama und doch musste sie unentwegt daran denken. Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt.", sagte sie leise.

„Warum nicht?" Er würde niemals damit aufhören Fragen zu stellen und im Gegenzug keine einzige von ihr beantworten. Außer …

„Warum haben Sie es getan?", verlangte sie stur zu wissen. Sie konnte das auch. Sie würde auch keine seiner Fragen mehr beantworten. Nicht, solange er die ihrigen nicht beantwortete.

„Es gibt keine logische Erklärung dafür.", kam es gepresst von ihm.

„Wenn es keine logische Erklärung dafür gibt – war es dann eine emotionale und vollkommen irrationale Handlung?", schlug sie vor. Auf Severus Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte. Diese Erklärung schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.

„Ich neige weder zu einem, noch zu anderem, wie Sie sehr wohl wissen!", kam es abweisend von ihm.

„Tja und genau deshalb ist mir Ihr Verhalten so unbegreiflich!", erwiderte sie schlagfertig. Sie konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass sie damit nicht alleine war. Auch er verstand nicht warum er sie geküsst hatte. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf.

„Wir könnten so tun, als wäre es nie passiert und nie wieder darüber sprechen.", schlug sie vor.

„Oder?" Er hatte es also herausgehört das oder.

„Oder wir finden es heraus."

Kurz flackerte etwas in seinen Augen, dass sie dort noch nie gesehen hatte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie es für einen Anflug von Unsicherheit halten.

„Wie?"

„Durch rein wissenschaftliche Analysen natürlich!"

„Und wie stellen Sie das an?" Das war eine kluge Frage. Wie analysierte man einen Kuss? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber es hörte sich zumindest gut an.

„Zuerst werden wir darüber reden.", sagte Hermione selbstsicher.

„Wir werden herausfinden was wir getan haben das es dazu hatte kommen können..."

„Das ist einfach. Sie haben überflüssige und nervige Fragen gestellt!", kam es trocken von ihm.

„So schlecht können sie nicht gewesen sein. Immerhin brachten diese Fragen Sie dazu mich zu küssen." Sie war eine gute Psychiaterin und bestimmt nicht nervig. Wie konnte er nur so etwas behaupten?

„Touché" Irgendwie gab er sich, für ihr Gefühl, zu schnell geschlagen.

„Ihre Fragen haben mich offensichtlich so verwirrt, dass ich nicht wusste was ich tat." Severus erhob sich und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

„Da das nun geklärt ist, kann ich wieder gehen!" Er hatte die Hand schon an der Türklinke, da hielten ihre Worte ihn zurück.

„Sie laufen weg?" , rief sie provozieren hinter ihm her. Verdammt noch mal er schuldete ihr eine Erklärung.

Sie bezeichnete ihn als Feige. Er war noch nie feige gewesen und er lief vor nichts davon. Entschlossen machte er kehrt und kam wieder zurück. Dicht vor ihr baute er sich auf.

„Niemand nennt mich feige!" Seine Stimme war ein einziges Knurren.

„Dann reden Sie mit mir!" Ihre Wut schien seiner in nichts nachzustehen.

„Sie wollen es wissen?" , fragte er sie verdächtig ruhig, doch in seinem Inneren brodelte es. Diesmal würde er sie für ihre Dreistigkeit bezahlen lassen.

„Ja!", erwiderte sie heftig.

Sie hatte es so gewollt. Severus packte sie fast schon grob an den Schultern und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran. Ein letztes Mal blickte er ihr tief in die Augen, dann senkte er sein Haupt und tat es wieder.

Er küsste sie und diesmal war es noch … besser. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde etwas, was er vor langer Zeit verloren hatte, auf ihn überspringen. Ungestüm riss er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Doch plötzlich stieß er sie beinahe grob von sich. Was tat er hier – schon wieder? Er sollte diese Frau nicht küssen, sondern besser ganz schnell von hier verschwinden und sie vergessen.

Nur wenn er jetzt in ihre großen Rehaugen blickte, dann verwirrte ihn das und es schwirrten Hormone in seinem Körper herum, die da nichts zu suchen hatten. Severus hatte noch nie auch nur so getan als hätte er so etwas wie eine romantische Ader, aber gerade jetzt verspürte er den albernen Wunsch ihr eine Freude zu machen.

„Du scheinst das gerne zu tun!", wisperte sie und brachte ihn dazu sie wieder loszulassen, wenn auch etwas abrupt.

„Verzeihen Sie!", kam es überraschend von ihm. Er war verwirrt. Warum nur konnte er nicht aufhören sie zu küssen? Das erste Mal konnte man vielleicht noch entschuldigen, aber jetzt... Sanft strich sie ihm mit ihrer Hand über den Arm.

„Obwohl wir uns offensichtlich nicht leiden können, können wir dennoch nicht Finger von einander lassen! Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?"

Ob das Erstaunlich wahr? Wahrscheinlich, oder auch nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Momentan war er sich nur in einem Punkt sicher. Er wollte es wieder tun und nicht nur das. Tief holte er Luft und trat demonstrativ einen großen Schritt zurück. Wenn sie sich nicht ständig berührten, vielleicht verschwand dann diese unerklärliche Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen? Ein sinnloses Wunschdenken!

Selbst als zwischen ihnen mehrere Meilen waren, war der Gedanke sie zu küssen und zugleich eine gewisse merkwürdige Sehnsucht nach ihr stark in ihm gewesen. Aber da konnte er es noch auf die Verwirrung die der Kuss in ihm ausgelöst hatte schieben. Doch nun … gerade jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass alles ganz anderes war. Er war nicht mehr derselbe Mensch, der er vor dem Kuss gewesen war und sie offensichtlich auch nicht.

„Erstaunlich war nicht das Wort, das mir in den Sinn kam.", sagte er leise und betrachtete sie genauer. Was war es nur, das ihn immer wieder dazu brachte sich ihr zu nähern?

„Wenn du bereit bist mir ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, dann verspreche ich dir das ich dir noch heute sagen kann, was hier mit uns passiert!", kam es überraschend zuversichtlich von ihr.

Gab es da tatsächlich etwas was ihm entging und sie wusste? Unwahrscheinlich! Aber dennoch würde er es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen. Der Abend war jetzt schon merkwürdig, schlimmer konnte es bestimmt nicht mehr werden.

Hermione ahnte bereits was mit ihr passierte und sie vermutete und hoffte, dass ihm das gleiche widerfuhr. Der Kuss hatte starke Gefühle für ihn in ihr geweckt. Deshalb hatte sie ihn heute zu sich nachhause gebeten.

„Dein Herz klopft unerklärlich schnell und du wünscht dir es wieder zu tun?"

Finster starrte er sie an. Scheinbar hatte sie ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Ich weiß worauf du hinauswillst, aber das ist unmöglich!", schmetterte er ihre Idee nieder.

Niemals! Er stand über solchen banalen Gefühlen. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er sich davon ferngehalten und bestimmt würde ihm in seinem Alter so etwas nicht mehr passieren. Auf gar keinen Fall!

„Du bist in mich verliebt!", sagte sie freudig strahlend.

„Das ist lächerlich!", brachte er knurrend über die Lippen.

„Es ist lächerlich so für mich zu empfinden?", kam es verletzt von ihr.

Andererseits was hatte sie erwartet? Severus Snape war kein Märchenprinz und sie durfte sich keinerlei Hoffnungen auf ein Happy End machen. Nur weil sie es sich erlaubte zu fühlen, was sie fühlte, galt das noch lange nicht für ihn.

„Der bloße Gedanke daran ist lächerlich! Ich hatte mich immer von solchen Gefühlen ferngehalten und jetzt bin ich in meinem Alter schon längst darüber erhaben!"

Sie war kein gewalttätiger Mensch, doch gerade verspürte sie den heftigen Drang ihn kräftig zu Ohrfeigen.

„Ich werde gehen!" Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Du fliehst erneut?" Wieder stellte sie seinen Mut ihn zweifel, wohl wissend das er dieser Herausforderung niemals wiederstehen konnte.

„Ich fliehe nicht! Es gibt hier nur nichts was mich zum Bleiben überreden könnte!", meinte er abweisend. Zornig verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust, ansonsten, das wusste sie, würde sie ihn doch noch schlagen.

„Wenn das so ist … dann geh!", kam es gelassen von ihr. Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn und blieb nahe der Tür stehen.

„Hast du es dir anders überlegt?" Lauernd betrachtete sie ihn. Er war noch nicht fort, das wertete sie als gutes Zeichen.

„Ich dachte nur du wolltest noch etwas ..."

Ein kleines Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Er fühlte es. Genauso wie sie, nur war er noch nicht bereit es zu zugeben.

„Das will ich ...", sagte sie herausfordernd. Hermione hatte Angst war aber bereit sich auf dieses Abenteuer einzulassen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihn überzeugen. Sie ließ den Satz bewusst offen um ihm etwas zweideutiges zu geben. Heftig holte er Luft. Es war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Vielleicht hast du Lust ...", fühlte sie ihm weiter auf den Zahn und sah wie er für eine Sekunde die Augen schloss. Er hatte eindeutig Lust und das verlieh ihr ein Gefühl von Macht. Dicht trat sie an ihn heran, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, dabei stützte sie sich mit den Händen an seinen Schultern ab und hielt auf Mundhöhe inne.

„Bleib!", bat sie ihn sanft und spürte wie sich seine Schultern anspannten. Er wollte nicht wirklich gehen. Er wollte bleiben.

„Das ist keine gute Idee!", kam es gepresst von ihm.

„Ich weiß, aber dennoch einen Versuch wert!", wisperte sie dicht an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken erwiderte er den Kuss. Das war bereits der dritte Kuss und es wurde noch nicht langweilig es zu tun. Vielleicht wurde es das auch niemals und sie hatte Recht. Sie sollten herausfinden was da zwischen ihnen passierte. Vielleicht war es sogar so etwas wie Liebe, aber das würde er nur wissen, wenn er blieb. Und Dumbledore würde das bestimmt nicht gefallen. Ein Grund mehr zu bleiben. Knurrend vertiefte er den Kuss.

Es war etwas vollkommen Neues für ihn und vielleicht weit schlimmer als alles was er mit Voldemort erlebt hatte, denn ihn hatte er aus tiefsten Herzen gehasst. Aber sie. Seine Gefühle für sie waren gänzlich anderer Natur. Das konnte zu einem Abenteuer werden, größer als alles andere je zuvor. Severus zog sie in seine Arme und schloss die Augen.

Etwas Neues, etwas Aufregendes und vor allem etwas Gefährliches, das alles hatte ihm in seinem Leben gefehlt. Bis sie kam und ihn dazu brachte etwas Dummes zu tun. Sie zu küssen! Der wohl beste Fehler seines Lebens.


End file.
